These Blue Eyes
by Lu Phantom
Summary: This is the first story for a sequel. Little Naru is chased out of the village and found herself near Suna. Matsui was on patrol that day to find a red-headed little girl, who was on the verge of Death's doors. Soon, she is taken to Suna, and meets Gaara. What if Naruko and Gaara get close, or a bit too close. This is a NaruGaara Story, Fem!Naruto. Sorry for the crappy summary!
1. Found

**Hey guys LuLu here, and this is my first story of a** **sequel!**

 **Please review and commentary will be approved,**

 **I do not own Naruto, but I do own Matsui and other OC character.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Found**

It was a hot day in Suna, the desert village. Matsui Uzumi, is a jonin and on patrol, watching the village's outskirts. Matsui has dirty blond hair, with blue eyes. She wore long black pants with a white shirt, her Suna hitai-ite across her forehead. Matsui is in her early twenties. She looked around and found a little girl with bright red hair on the ground.

"Oh Kami." Matsui whispered and ran as fast as she could to the child. It took her a few minutes and arrived to see the child.

The girl was about four, had long red hair as bright as a tomato, up to her mid back. She had a slightly round face, with whisker marks on each side of her face; the child was covered in blood, sand, and weapons. She also wore ragged cloths. The child's skin was pale, and looked dead. Matsui checked her pulse, barley breathing. She picked up the little girl and ran to the village.

 _'Who would to this to a child.' Matsui thought while running to the Kazekage's tower._

She ran through the door. The Kazekage looked at her emotionless.

"Kazekage-Sama, please I found the child outside of the village. She needs help immediately." Pleaded Matsui. She bowed, showing her respect. The Kazekage's eyes widen, and looked at the child.

His mouth open, he couldn't believe it. He got off his seat and Matsui gave him the child. The Kazekage took the child into his arms and looked at her.

"Get the medics NOW!" He exclaimed. Matsui bowed and left. Quickly the medics arrived. They put her on the table and started to heal her. As soon as the critical wounds were healed the Kazekage picked her up and took her to the hospital as fast as he can.

But there was a little boy who was by his father's side with red hair as bright as the little girl's. He was the same age as her too. He had a seal on top of his head that meant ' Love '. The little boy's name was Gaara no' Sabaku. He followed his father all the way to the hospital. His father was the Kazekage.

 _' I wonder what happened to the girl.' thought Gaara._

* * *

They soon arrived to the hospital, in room 324, the left part of the wing. Matsui, the Kazekage, and Gaara left the room for them to operate. They sat down and looked at each other. Gaara was away from them, playing with his sand.

"Matsui-San, it seems you care about the girl." Commented the Kazekage.

"Yes, I do."

"Well, I would like you to take care of her but there is a problem, I saw." Matsui tilted her head to the right direction. He leaned down next to her ear.

"When I saw the medics healing her. There was a seal on her stomach. I knew that the Fourth Hokage couldn't kill the Nine Tails; their chakra is too strong. The seal, that seal, is a sealing jutsu for demon sealing. My guess is she is a jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails." Matsui and Gaara's eyes widen, in shock.

There was someone like him, who shared the same pain. Gaara too, was jinchuriki of the Ichibi. That's why everyone in the village hates him, or fears him.

 _'What have you too, been through?' thought Gaara curiously._

After a few minutes she looked back at the Kazekage.

"I don't care, I would like to take care of her anyway. Jinchuriki or not, I will watch over and take care of her." She felt warmth in her chest, after she said that. The Kazekage nodded, the door opened and doctors came out.

"How is she?" Asked Matsui, in worry for the child.

"She is stable, for now. She was lucky Kami was on her side." Said the doctor. He opened the door, to let them through. Gaara walked in to see the little girl. She was hooked up with IVs all over her, with a heart detector, to watch for her heartbeat. She was covered in bandages, her chest slower rising up and down. Her eyes were closed, her skin still pale, and she was still, too still.

When Matsui saw her, her blood went cold. The little girl looked dead, her breathing was slow. Matsui walked over to the bed and hugged her gently. She whispered in her ear.

"I'm so sorry my little one this happened to you. I promise you, from now on, I will protect you from them." Matsui stroked her red hair; tears fell and landed on the child's pale face.

"Please don't go. I already lost the love of my life, I can't loose you too. I promise to take good care of you. I know you're the jailer, and I don't care." Matsui whispered and put the girl down and kissed her head.

Gaara was staring at the girl.

 _'She's pretty. I wonder what happened. Why would they do anything to a pretty girl? Oh yeah, they think she is a demon too.' Thought Gaara sadden by the people._

The Kazekage sat down on one of the chairs; he too was staring at her. The girl looked oddly familiar.

 _'She reminds me of someone. The bright hair, the face, and the whiskers I still can't figure out. hmmm. Oh…My…Kami! She is The_ _Ketsueki Maou (The Blood Devil) Kushina Uzumaki's daughter. Kushina was married to the Fourth Hokage which means...'_

The Kazekage's eyes widen.

 _'She is the Fourth Hokage's daughter!' Finished the thought of the Kazekage. He vanished to The Kazekage's tower and started up a meeting._

* * *

After a few hours the girl started to stir, thanks to the Kyuubi, she can heal fast. She opened her eyes to see a bright light shining. Matsui ran towards the girl, and was about to hug her. Immediately the little red headed girl lifted her arms and protected her face.

"Please don't hurt me." She begged. She was waiting for pain but felt arms circling around her.

"You don't have to be scared anymore. I will protect you." Matsui declared, the girl started to cry letting all her emotions out. After a while, the girl pulled back.

"Who are you? Where am I? How did I get here?" The girl asked looking around.

"I'm Matsui Uzumi. I am your caretaker. You are in Suna, the hidden Sand village. I found you in the desert. Who are you?" The girl looked at her, memories came rushing in.

"I'm Naruko Uzumaki. I'm container of the Kyuubi. I'm from Konoha." Naruko said and looked down, a couple of tears fell down.

" **WHAT**! You walked all the way from Konoha, alone, and hurt?! You are lucky you managed to survive." Matsui said to Naruko. Naruko looked up to see a red headed boy, about her age.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Gaara no' Sabaku. I'm the container of the Ichibi." Said Gaara, Naruko looked at him with wide eyes.

"Do they, you know, treat you the same? Ignore your existence, abuse you, and call you names?" Naruko asked pleading that he say no.

"Yes and no, they won't even come near me because they are scared of me. Yes, they throw rocks, and hit me. Thanks to me being a jinchuriki, I have no friends." Gaara said looking down. Naruko touched his hand with hers; Gaara's eyes widen and looked at her.

"I'll be you friend. You are my first one too." Naruko said. She pulled the boy into a hug. She squeezed him tight, telling him he's not alone. Gaara slowly circled his arms around her. They let go and looked at each other. Suddenly, Naruko blushed.

 _'He's cute.' Naruko thought._

The thought soon disappeared. She just met this boy for Kami's sake!

"Naruko, what happened in Konoha that made you runaway?" Matsui asked.

She closed her eyes, tears came down, and was shaking uncontrollably.

* * *

 ** _Flashback-_**

 _It was a dark night that day in Konoha. It was October tenth, Naruko's birthday. Not only that but the day, the Fourth Hokage died, because the Kyuubi. Naruko is a prodigy; it didn't take long for her to know that the Fourth had sealed the Kyuubi in her. Why? That was her only question. Today she was thrown out of the orphanage while calling her names. Her eyes were hurting. Then, images came up; it was her being chased by a mob. She left those images be, thinking it was just her being paranoid._

 _She always hated her blue yes. Naruko didn't know what was wrong with them. Every time she has a vision like setting, it happens. Naruko always blames herself for the people's deaths. She could have changed it, but it was her fault they are gone._

 _Naruko was walking through the streets until, a bunch of people with torches and weapons started to chase her. They chanted, screamed and chased the poor little girl._

 _"Kill the Demon!"_

 _"Let's finish what fourth started!"_

 _"Kill the **Kyuubi**!" _

_"Just do us a favor and die!"_

 _"You killed my wife and my brother!"_

 _"We need to avenge for what we lost!"_

 _"You're the demon of the village!"_

 _"Stop running you little piece of shit!"_

 _Naru was running for her life, from the villagers, even the Shinobi. They threw weapons at her, she ran out of the village that night, wounded. Naruko ran as far as her legs would take her. Tears ran down her face, she was crying from all the pain, loneliness, and hatred. Naruko just couldn't handle it anymore. She needed to get away, to be free from all of the pain. The four year old ran, and ran, until she dropped. The little red head was in the hot desert._

 _After ten days, without food and water, she found a village._

 _'I'm so close. Just need to walk…a…little…more.' Naruko thought and collapsed._

 ** _Flashback end-_**

* * *

"Dear Kami." Was all Matsui could say. Gaara looked at her with wide eyes and disbelief.

"I can understand if you want to stay away, I'm a demon." Naruko said not looking at them. Gaara held her hand.

"You're Naruko. Naruko Uzumaki. You're not the demon." Gaara said looking into her eyes.

Naruko starred at Gaara, with happiness, she smiled. Both got a warm feeling in their chest.

 _'What is this feeling?' They both thought in unison._

"Thank you." Was all she could say.

Then, the Kazekage walked in the room.

"Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze, the heir of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans. It's a pleasure to meet you Uzumaki-Hime, or do you like Namikaze-Hime" The Kazekage said. Everyone's eyes widen.

" **NAMIKAZE**?!"


	2. The Untold Truth

**Hey miss me much! Well I got a present!**

* * *

 **My Bloodline, and Flying Thunder God= Bloodline**

 **A/N** **Shouri no' Mei En** **= Future Eyes of Fate, for this has the power to see the fate of others through scenes. The user may change the fate of someone, good or bad. The user can also summon the souls of someone; the eyes can advance like the Sharingon. These eyes can also send someone back in time, when get to the highest level. But, they are costs to get each power. The first one to advance the** **Shinu no' Mei** **(Death of Eyes) is something bad happened. The second these eyes determine ones destiny, they live or die when these eyes advance. Kami chooses weather the user is worthy of advancing the eyes. The ability is you can see farther into the future. Also your sensed have advance throughout time. The last advance is called,** **Jikan no' Sugi**

 **(Time of Past). You get this if someone, or something killed your true love. You can control time with these eyes. These can send you back to the past. It determines how much chakra you use for it to be how long you go.**

 **Shouri no' Mei En, you eyes turn pitch black.**

 **Flying Thunder God Technique** , **in my book, it's a bloodline from the Namikaze clan. They can teleport from his spot through space-time. It is a very powerful bloodline that's how the Fourth got his name 'The Yellow Flash.'**

 **I don't own Naru, but I do own my OC, boys!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2- The Untold Truth**

* * *

 ** _Flashback-_**

 _Then, the Kazekage walked in the room._

 _"Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze. I'm the Kazekage of the village. It's a pleasure to meet you Uzumaki-Hime or do you go bye Namikaze-Hime?" The Kazekage said. Everyone's eyes widen._

 _"NAMIKAZE?!"_

 ** _Flashback End-_**

* * *

 **A/N- Hime: Princess**

* * *

"Ano? Naruko is okay." Naruko said in her state of shock.

"What do you mean Kazekage-Sama?" Stuttered Matsui.

"Well, we did some blood tests on your blood. Plus, your eyes are unmistakable. You have Kushina's hair and face. But your eyes say everything. Your parents are Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Not even that, but you have two bloodlines." Said the Kazekage.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled. Naruko looked at him, as though he was crazy. Naruko has always greatly admired the Fourth. When she learned about the Kyuubi, she was furious. **He** was the reason her life was hell. **He** ruined her childhood. **He** placed a burden on her that hurt more than getting stabbed with a kunai. **He** is her father.

 _'Why didn't he seal it in another baby? Was it because I was his daughter?'_

Naruko nodded and looked up.

' _I forgive you Oto-San. But did you and Kaa-San love me?'_ She prayed hoping they get the message.

* * *

 **Somewhere in heaven…**

Minato sneezed and looked at his wife.

 _"You okay Mina-Kun?" Kushina asked putting a hand on his forehead._

 _"I forgive you Oto-San. But I wonder did you and Kaa-San love me?" They heard._

 _Kushina started to tear up, hearing her daughter's voice. She was okay, Minato and Kushina knew what the village did, and has done. Minato also started to cry, not only that his daughter forgave him, but also was contacting him without even knowing._

 _"Yes we do! We love you Naruko!" They yelled. Minato felt his shoulders lighter. Minato was so happy his daughter forgave him but was angry with the village. They chased her daughter away. He will show what they done, and they will pay._

 _"Mina-Kun, I have one way that we can show the village what they have done." Kushina said with a sad smile._

 _"Me too, Ku-Chan, me too." They sent clouds of rainstorms to Konoha. It will rain until their daughter return to the village._

 _"Do you think there's a way we can talk to her?" Asked Kushina_

 _"Maybe….I will check on that. Kami be with Naru." Prayed Minato._

 **Back to the world…**

* * *

She felt a warm feeling in her chest; she looked up, and back to the Kazekage.

"Yes, you have Minato's **Flying Thunder God** and **Shourai** **Mei no' En**." Kazekage said.

"What is that?" Spoke Gaara.

"It's the eyes that can see the future. I have read about it, but it was considered a myth. They say, the eyes are Kami and Shinigami's creation to change the world. Mono Uzumaki had the **Shourai Mei no' En** , the eyes, of Fate and destiny. Then, scenes started flash through the mind. But, every time the scene flash, it comes true. The eyes can talk with the spirits of the dead, and summon them. Mono Uzumaki, helped create jutsus of the world. They say, only a special child, who will change the world, will gain the eyes of Fate and destiny. The eyes will be the destroyer, or savior of the world. That was over ten thousand years ago."

" Wow…" Was all Naruko could say.

"Also, Uzumaki-Hime, the Hokage wants to have a meeting with me. We had to tell them that you're here or it will start a war. The meeting will be held in a week; also, you will be living with Matsui if the Hokage let us keep you. You should get some rest, we will talk more about this later." Said The Kazekage and left. Gaara turned to Naruko.

"You're the Fourth's daughter." He said in a small voice.

"You're the Kazekage's son." Naruko said.

"Why are you not scared of me?" Gaara said looking into her eyes.

"Because you are my fr..frie..frien." She could say the word. Naruko never had friends before now, she was sobbing. It sounded almost alien to both of them.

"Your friend?" Stuttered Gaara. Naruko nodded and whipped a few tears.

"My best friend." She said and opened her arms and hugged him. Gaara also was sobbing.

 _'My best friend.' Gaara thought._

"My first friend." Gaara said.

"My first friend too." Naruko said with another smile. Naruko turned to her caretaker.

"Do you still love me? Even though you know?" Asked Naruko looking away.

"The first time I saw you, was the time my life changed. No matter what, I will always be your caretaker. Maybe not in blood, but I love you like a daughter." Matsui said hugging. Naruko couldn't hold in her feeling no longer, she started to cry.

 _'Is this how it feels to have mother's love?' thought Naruko._

"As long as I have you, you will be safe. I will not let anyone hurt you not anymore my child. I wont let them harm you." Naruko cried harder. Thinking of all the times the villagers hurt her, hated her, and ignored her. For all those years of pain, being the center of hatred and bitterness, and for being so alone. Matsui kissed her forehead and cradled her in her arms.

Naruko stopped crying and looked at them. Then, a man walked into the room. He had dark blond hair as was approaching Gaara.

"Sorry, I am Yashamaru, Gaara's uncle. I have come here to pick him up." He said and grabbed Gaara's hand.

"I am Naruko, Gaara's best friend." She said. Gaara went to his uncle.

"Goodbye Naruko. I will see you tomorrow." Gaara said and left.

A nurse walked into the room. She checked all Naruko's wounds; it was all smooth skin now. She took off the cords and looked at the child.

"You will leave tomorrow. Your wounds are surprisingly healed already. Please Uzumaki-San rest for tonight." Said the nurse and left.

"Okay, well I will go home and set up your room. Goodnight Naru-Chan." Matsui said and left.


	3. The Meeting of Destiny

**Hey guys it's me LuLu, and I will be posting more often thanks to Winter Brake! Sadly, exams are coming up too, so I have to study and work 24/7**

 **Wish me luck!**

 **I don't own Naruto, but I do own my OCs, like I said!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:The Meeting of Destiny-**

Today was the day; her fate will be in the balanced. She was dress in a blue kimono, with flowers on the back. She was holding hands with Gaara, who was too wearing a kimono. His was red with dragons on the sides. Matsui and the Kazekage too were behind the children. He was walking them into a big room. Gaara turned his head to Naruko, who was shaking in fear. Gaara walked up and hugged her.

"It's okay. I promise no matter what, I won't let them take you away from me. That's a promise of a life time." Said Gaara he hugged her tighter. Naruko stopped shaking and hugged him. He let go and looked into her eyes.

"Thanks Gaara-Kun I needed that." Gaara held her hand tighter when they entered the room. Naruko saw Sarutobi; he was looking at her with sadness and regret. He regretted not doing a better job of taking care of her. He regretted not protecting as much as he could have. He was sad of what the village has done to Naruko, he was also sad of how it went.

"Naru-Chan." Sarutobi said.

"Jiji." She said and ran to him. Sarutobi opened his arms and hugged her. She stepped back and slapped his face. Everyone was silent but Naruko, she had tears in her eyes.

"Why? Why would you keep this secret from me! My parents, I always wanted to know." She cried onto Sarutobi's chest crying, and hitting his chest with her small fists. Sarutobi was stunned; His granddaughter knew the secret of her parents.

"I'm sorry Naru-Chan. I kept the secret from you because of your safety. Minato and Kushina had a lot of enemies who would love to get revenge and kill their legacy. I just wanted to protect you." Sarutobi said while still hugging the girl. Naruko looked up at him, analyzing him.

"I'm sorry Jiji." She whispered.

"It's okay Naru-Chan, now lets start the meeting."

Homura and Koharu sat there staring at them blankly. Everyone took his or her seats and the meeting started.

" **That demon brat** is Minato and Kushina child? Impossible, that thing must me lying!" Declared Homura accusing the little girl, who was holding hands with Gaara.

"I am not a demon four eyes! Don't you damn people get it! I'm the jailer not the Kyuubi!" She screamed at him.

"How do you know about the Kyuubi Naru-Chan?!" Asked Sarutobi looking at her in panic.

"I'm not stupid Jiji. I know a lot more things than you expect." Said Naruko glaring at Homura.

"A matter I want to discus is her bloodlines." Said the Kazekage with a smirk.

"What?!" They screamed.

" **That** has multiple bloodlines!" Yelled Koharu pointing her finger at Naruko.

"Yes she has two."

"Which ones?!" Asked Sarutobi.

"She has Minato's Flying Thunder God and Shourai Mei no' En." The Kazekage said rather bluntly.

"Minato's Flying Thunder God was a technique not a bloodline!" Yelled Homura.

"No, it's not, the kunai was just for show." Said Sarutobi, matter of factly.

"Well, back to the matter Naruko Uzumaki, wants to stay in Sunagakure." The Kazekage said.

"You can't have **it**! **That** is our jinchuriki!" Yelled Koharu.

"No, I want to stay in Suna!" Yelled Naruko, her hair split into nine strands and started to gravitate. Kushina did when she was mad. Everyone, but the two elders chuckled nervously.

" **You** are **our** weapon and **you** **will** do what **we** say!" Yelled Homura.

"No I won't!" Naruko yelled. There was pain in her eyes.

Everyone saw, her eyes, pitch black, blood trickled down her eyes. Everyone started in awe at the child. Naruko looked up and a flash of light blinded everyone, she screamed in pain. Everyone looked up to see Kushina and Minato. Minato was holding Naruko, while wiping away, the blood off his daughters face. He kissed her forehead and held Naruko tight. Naruko put her arms around the figure, not knowing the person who was holding her.

"Minato….Kushina….." Stuttered Sarutobi.

"Sarutobi. What is going on?!" Yelled the dead Hokage. Everyone was surprised because Minato never yelled unless he was furious. Sarutobi gulped.

"Minato, Naruko ran from the village and-" Kushina stopped him. She let her killing intent around the room. It was so strong, would make the Kyuubi proud. Everyone was trying to breath but, Naruko and Minato.

 **"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTER?! YOU FILTHY BASTARDS! SHE IS FINALLY IS HAPPY FOR ONCE IN HER LIFE! LEAVE HER ALONE! YOU ABUSED HER, CHASED HER OUT OF THE VILLAGE! MINATO HAD MUCH MORE FAITH IN YOU!"** Yelled Kushina. Her hair was now in nine sections. Minato put Naruko into her mother's arms. Kushina looked at her face and air, she looked like Kushina when she was little, but with whisker scars on her face.

"Mommy….Daddy…" Was all Naruko could say. Kushina nodded as tears fell down her face. Naruko held her mother tight. Kushina circled her arms around Naruko, like a fox protecting its Kit.

"Sarutobi, I had put so much faith in you. I know everything, and you didn't even tell her a thing about us, not even the Kyuubi. My daughter was alone, what you did for her was nothing. I am greatly disappointed." Minato said glaring at everyone.

"Homura, Koharu, you are **only** advisers. You aren't Hokage. Hokage makes the decisions. You **only** _advise_ him." The dead Hokage glared at the two. He turned and throws a scroll at Sarutobi.

"Give that to Kakashi. Tell him I am so proud he looked after my daughter." Minato said and turned to the Kazekage.

"Yes, Naruko will live and train in Suna. I also have scrolls for her Flying Thunder God. She will have to figure out her other bloodline." Minato said and walked to his wife and daughter who were crying. He knelt down next to her.

"I'm so sorry. I wanted you to be treated as a hero. That was my last wish, which the village didn't even bother to remember. Instead they saw you as a demon." Minato said, with tears coming down freely. Naruko turned and hugged him. His little girl had such a hard life; He wanted her to be treated as a person, not a demon. Then, Naruko got up and slapped his face, hard. There was a red mark on his cheek.

"Do you know all the hell I went through, thanks to the Kyuubi? I was abuse, neglected, starved, alone, and isolated. I forgave you, but it's so hard to live with it. Did you guys even love me? Was I just a sacrifice to help the village? Was I born to be a too for the village? " Naruko yelled

Everyone sat there astonished. Not only she summoned the Fourth Hokage and Kushina, but also she **slapped** him!

"No. You were not born to be a tool. You were born to be the daughter of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. We wanted to be with you. To see you grow, help you. Sadly Kami didn't give us that fate. Yes, we love you so much and I am so sorry I had to seal that thing in you. I believed you could control the Kyuubi's power. That power, I trust you with." Minato said still clutching his daughter.

"You know you look and act so much like me, but you have your father's eyes, and somewhat personality, yeah know. Sorry you got my looks." Kushina said scratching the back of her head.

"No. It just means I'm beautiful but my red hair. Everyone pulled on it, and called me tomato." Naruko said, Kushina laughed.

"They did that to you too! Let me guess you hit them didn't you." Kushina said while Naruko nodded her head. Kushina laughed harder and stopped.

"That's what they did to me to, yeah know." Naruko smiled then frowned. Kushina and Minato started to fade away.

"No! Don't go! I just got you guys! Don't leave me again!" Yelled Naruko, clutching her parent's arms, tears streaming down her face. She finally got her parents back, and they are leaving her **alone**... **Again**.

"We will never leave you Naruko. We will be with you every step in the way." Kushina said and kissed Naruko's forehead. Minato pointed a figure at Sarutobi.

"Sarutobi, the will of fire is dimming. Until it's revived you will see the sun. Or, when my Naruko walks back to the village. Give her the scrolls, from Kushina and I. She would need them to train." Minato said, he turned and gave one last hug to his daughter.

"Promise me, you will never give in on hate Naruko. Oh and always try your best." Minato said. She nodded, Minato kissed her forehead and let go of her. She took one last glance at her parents.

"We love you Naruko." They said and vanished. Everyone looked at Naruko who was smiling.

"It's official. Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze will live in Suna." Sarutobi said and looked down.

"Don't be sad Jiji. I promise to visit you, Uncle Smokey (Asuma), Jiji, Nee-San, and Nii-San as much as possible!" Said Naruko and hugged the Hokage. Sarutobi smiled at the girl.

Naruko's eyes turned pitch black. She had a vision of a scene.

* * *

 **Scene-**

 _It was a dark night. Naruko saw a little red head on the edge of a building. She saw a man with an ANBU mask on behind Gaara. He was about to throw weapons at Gaara._

 _" Gaara!" Naruko yelled, but Gaara didn't hear he, she try to run but it was too late._

 _The weapons were thrown at him, but the sand protected the needles. Gaara stood up and a flash of sand came out of his gourd. The sand circled the man, and started to tighten the grip on him. Gaara made his hand into a fist. The sand crushed the ANBU, leaving blood splat everywhere. Gaara walked over to the ANBU and took off his mask. Gaara fell to his knees, while the sand went back into the gourd._

 _" Why?" she heard him cry. Naruko walked over wanting to see whom the man was, until the vision blackened._

 ** _Scene End-_**

* * *

Her blue eyes returned to its color, but she shook off what scene she just saw.

"At least your happy, that's all I want. But, I am happy that you are going to visit us. Asuma, Snake, and Dog have been worried sick about you." Sarutobi smiled.

"I promise Jiji." Naruko smiled.

"We need the demon brat!" Yelled Homaru

"I also want to address that Naruko is also the heiress of Namikaze and Uzumaki clans, she is the **_last_** one of **_both_**. You should show your respect to the child and treat her with respect, she is your superior." Said the Kazekage rather darkly. He has been growing fond of the red headed girl. Homaru gulped, while Koharu scowled looking at the Kazekage. Gaara mentally smirked.

"I do want to say goodbye or Nee-Chan, Nii-Chan, and Uncle Smokey! They might be worried sick about me. Hey, Jiji can I give Nii-Chan Daddy's scroll?" Naruko asked while tilting her head. Sarutobi went over and gave her the scroll.

"We will come back in two days. If Uzumaki-Hime is harmed, then there will be consequences." The Kazekage threatened and looked at them.

"If I even see **one** scratch on Naru-Hime, **I will kill you**." Gaara threatened. Everyone started to sweat while Naruko ran up and hugged him.

"Awe, Gaara-Kun you're so nice." Gaara hugged her back. Naruko let go and kissed his cheek. His son's face turned crimson red. The Kazekage arched his eyebrow. Was his son having feelings for the other girl?

"I'll miss you Gaara-Kun, see you in a two days!" Naruko turned and hugged her caretaker's legs.

"I'll miss you too Matsui-obachan!" A tear came out of Matsui's eyes. She bent down and hugged the child.

"I'll miss you too, Naru-Chan, I love you." Matsui said and let go of the child.

"Love you too Obachan!" Naruko turned and ran to Sarutobi. Sarutobi picked up the little girl. They vanished in a swirl of leaves.


	4. Goodbye

**Hello! LuLu here and this is my story These Blue Eyes. This is the first story of a sequel.**

 **I don't own Naru, but I do own my OCs**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Goodbye**

They appeared in the Hokage's office. Where they met up to see a man with short black hair, smoking a cigarette, and two people from the ANBU. One was wearing a dog mask with slanted grey hair. The other one was wearing a snake wearing mask with dark purple hair was standing next to the other ANBU. Their names were Kakashi Hatake, and Anko Mitarashi. Kakashi and Anko were Naruto's protectors, and well, 'siblings'.

"Nee-San, Nii-San, Uncle Smokey!" Yelled Naruko. Sarutobi put down the four year. She ran and hugged each of them.

"Hime!" Said Asuma while picking up the red head. Naruko giggled and hugged Asuma. Sarutobi looked at them with a smile, he wished that Naruko had a better life, and hoped that Suna is at least better. Asuma put the girl down; she was staring at her older siblings.

"So we decided something Naruko." Kakashi stated in a soft voice. Naruko tilted her head indicating she was confused.

" That you get to see our real face." Anko finished. Naruko's expression was surprised, yet excited. Slowly, Kakashi and Anko took off their masks, Naruko gasped.

"What Imoto?" Asked Kakashi. Naruko point her figure accusingly at the young man.

"Your hair, it defies gravity?!" Naruko said in awe.

"So does your Imoto. So does your pigtails I don't know what your saying." Everyone laughed while Naruko pouted cutely.

"I'm going to miss you Nee-san." Naruko said hugging Anko's waist. Anko picked up the child and hugged her. Anko saw the unshed tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you too Imoto." Anko said as a few tears came out.

"I promise to visit as much as I can, and I never go back on my word! That's my Nindo my ninja way!" Naruko promised making everyone in the room chuckle. Kakashi picked up Naruko from Anko's arms and spin her in the air holding her arms. Naruko squealed in delight until, Kakashi pulled her towards him and hugged her.

"Imoto, you know I love you." Kakashi said holding her close.

"I love you too Nii-San, Uncle Smokey, Nee-San, and Jiji. I just can't stand this village. I do promise to tell you if something bad is going to happened." Naruko said pointing at her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kakashi slowly putting her down. Sarutobi sighed and motion everyone to sit down. He told everyone what happened, at the meeting. After an hour everyone looked at Naruko in awe. Naruko was holding a scroll and tossed it to Kakashi.

"It's from daddy!" Naruko giggled at Kakashi's face. Kakashi was stunned; he thought it was some stupid prank. He slowly opened the scroll.

* * *

 ** _The Scroll-_**

 _Dear Kakashi,_

 _Thank you so much for watching over Naruko. It pains my heart to see how the village treated her. Sorry for the rain too, it is a punishment for all the years they treated her. I wish I was there to protect her, but fate has chosen death for me. I wish I could see you and her grow._

 _I am so proud of you Kakashi. For taking care for her when I wasn't there. I'm so sorry for leaving you, but I had to do it for the sake of the village. Kakashi, I have been watching over you, and you have grown into a fine young man. But I wish I could make you stop reading those Icha Icha books. You are as big as a pervert as Jiraiya._

Kakashi chuckled at his Sensei's humor.

 _I want you to remember Kakashi; you were like a son to me. You, Rin, and Obito, were like children to me. I am sorry for leaving you Kakashi, knowing how much precious people you have lost. Live well my student; life is short, especially for a ninja._

 _Love,_

 _Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage._

* * *

Kakashi smiled and hugged Naruko.

"Thank you." Kakashi said with a tear falling out of his eye.

"No problem Nii-San." Naruko said letting go of Kakashi.

"So how long till' you leave Hime?" Asked Asuma looking at his niece.

"In two days."

"Awe, so we have to make the most of it. A time you will never forget!" Anko yelled picking up the little red head, while smirking evilly. Everyone started to sweat. Knowing Anko she is going to do something, and that something is bad.

* * *

 **Two Days Later…**

Everyone was at the summit where they met at the meeting. She was right next to Gaara, who was seeing if there were any scratches.

"Did they hurt you?" Gaara asked in a concerned voice.

"No, I'm safe." Naruko smiled at the boy, having to felt a warm feeling in her chest as her cheeks turned a hint a red.

' _What is this feeling dammit!' Naruko thought._

Naruko turned to her family. First she went to Sarutobi, and hugged him.

"I'm going to miss you Jiji. I promise to visit as frequently as possible." Naruko promised holding onto Sarutobi.

As am I Naru-Chan. I can't wait too see you again." Sarutobi said and kissed her forehead. Sarutobi then, handed her a gift.

"What is this Jiji?" Naruko asked looking at the small gift.

"It was your mother's necklace. I'd thought she's like for you too have it." Sarutobi then turned and hand her a chest.

"These are your family scrolls to learn your Father's bloodline. Also, have Fuinjutsu scrolls I there, the Uzumaki's were known for that." Naruko smiled and held the chest close to her. She went and hugged Asuma.

"I'll miss you too Uncle Smokey. Try to cut down on it would yeah. You won't be able to get any girlfriends." Naruko joked; Asuma chuckled at the girl's humor.

"Maybe Hime. I will think about that." Asuma said while hugging the girl. He bent down and gave her a kunai.

"This kunai is special, it is for wind users. When you add your wind chakra to it, it will have a harder and faster impact on your opponent. I also have a few more wind jutsus for you." Asuma said while giving the girl a few scrolls. Naruko smiled and hugged Asuma tighter. Asuma chuckled and ruffled through her bright red hair. She let go and mover to Kakashi, who was wearing his dog ANBU mask. Kakashi lifted her up and hugged her tight. Naruko giggled and hugged him back.

"I love you Nii-San. When I see you again, you better stop reading those perverted books of yours. I swear once I find that author I'm going to kill him." Naruko declared with a evil glint in her eyes making Kakashi nervous. Kakashi's cheeks heated up a little. He was so happy he was wearing a mask.

"We will see about that Imoto." Kakashi said and ruffled through her hair. Kakashi bent down and gave her a sword. Naruko's eyes widen when she saw it. It was red, with a black handle but there was something that stuck out more. It had an Uzumaki crest on it.

 _'With this sword, I will protect my precious people.'_ It said. Naruko gasped and held the sword.

"This was your mother's sword, this sword was past down from Mito Uzumaki. Kushina had it carved, into the sword. You might want to learn Kenjutsu. " Kakashi said, giving her some scrolls.

Naruko's eyes watered, she put the sword into her belt and hugged Kakashi.

"Thank you so much Nii-San." Naruko said, a few tears escaped her bright blue eyes. She let go of Kakashi and went to Anko, who was wearing her snake ANBU mask

"Nee-San." Naruko said watery eyes.

"Imoto." Anko bent down and grabbed the child. Anko hugged Naruko close to her. After a minute Anko put down Naruko.

"Nee-San, I'm going to miss you so much. Please don't torture Nii-San. Though, you can try Genma." Naruko laughed evilly. Genma always tried to hit her with a senborn (Needle) ever since the day they met. She always caught the senborn though. Anko beamed at her little sister.

"I have taught you well Imoto. Oh that remind me, Genma has a play date with my snakes." Anko said, everyone's sweat dropped, feeling bad about Genma. Anko bent down and gave Naruko some snake scrolls.

"Here some snake scrolls Imoto. This will poisoned, and hold onto your opponent." Anko said hugging her younger sister. Naruko let go and walked back to Gaara and the Kazekage.

"Thank you guys for everything! I love you!" Naruko yelled and smiled, while waving her hand.

"Kazekage-Dono, I trust you will watch her." The Hokage said with a glare.

"That's a promise to make Hokage-Dono, epically from Kiri and Iwa. They might want revenge from the Fourth." The Hokage nodded in agreement.

"Okay, good day Kazekage-Dono." The Hokage replied.

"You too, Hokage-Dono." Said the Kazekage, leaving in a puff of smoke with Naruko and Gaara. Naruko looked around, she was in a small home, where she found, Matsui.

"Matsui-Obachan!" Yelled Naruko putting down her presents and ran into Matsui's arms. Matsui picked up the girl and swung her around.

"Naru-Chan!" Yelled Mastui, she pulled the girl in and hugged her. She put the girl down and looked at the Kazekage and Gaara.

"Kazekage-Sama, Gaara-Sama, would you like to stay for dinner?" Matsui asked with a bow.

"Yes. Thank you for the invite Matsui-San." The Kazekage said. Matsui showed Naruko to her room. Naruko gasped. She saw an orange room, with a black fox on the side. There was also a black Uzumaki crest on her wall. Naruko turned and looked at Matsui. Then, Naruko saw black. Her eyes, turned pitch back again.

* * *

 ** _Scene-_**

 _She looked around and saw an older self of her and Gaara. Gaara looked emotionless, his eyes were dull._

 _"What do you want?" He said coldly. Naruko started to cry. Her bright blue eyes were filled with tears._

 _"What do I want?! I want my best friend back! You said it yourself, that I was your best friend! I feel like a hollow shell, nothing without you. I don't know what I did wrong! Please tell me Gaara-Kun! Why don't you want to be my friend anymore! Please Gaara-Kun; I need my best friend back! I love you! Tell me what did I do so wrong that you won't even talk to me." She saw Gaara's body stiffen. He looked at her wide-eyed._

 _" You love me…That's impossible…I'm a monster…Who kills-"_

 _Slap!_

 _Naruko left a red spot on his cheek, she slapped him so hard, her handprint was noticeable. Gaara stared at he stunned._

 _"You Idiot! You are not a monster like they say! They don't know you like I do! They only judge you by what is sealed inside you._ _ **I love you**_ _!" Naruko yelled. Gaara looked away. Naruko lifted both of her hands and gabbed the side of Gaara's face to look into her eyes. Tears came down freely._

 _"Why don't you see it?! Whenever I'm with you, I am so happy. I get nervous when were close, and I can't feel but happy and giddy when you hug me! I don't know what happened-" She was cut off by Gaara hugging her. She was so surprised she stopped and hugged him back._

 _"I'm so sorry. It's just… Yashamaru…" Gaara stopped with tears in his eyes._

 ** _Scene end._**

* * *

Naruko's eyes turned bright blue again. When she could see she saw the Kazekage, Matsui, and Gaara staring at her.

"What did you see?" Gaara said in a soft voice.

"I don't really know, it was us in the future but it was good." She said in a soft voice with a smile. Gaara smiled knowing that they will be friends in the future. There was one thing that stuck to her mind.

 _'Was Yashamaru the ANBU, that tried to kill Gaara?' She thought._ She shook off that thought and looked at Gaara.

Naruko put her stuff down, grabbed Gaara's hand and outside, so they can play.

"What do you want to play?" Naruko asked looking Gaara. Gaara shrugged his shoulders.

"What about we make up a game?" Gaara suggested, Naruko nodded while thinking of a game. Then, something came to her.

"What about we play humming game. I will be blind folded right? While you will be hiding, I will ask three times for you too hum. If I find you, then I win." Naruko suggested. Gaara nodded his head and smiled. Naruko put her hand on her eyes and count to thirty. Gaara hid up on the tree, right in the yard.

"Okay, ready, set, go!" Naruko exclaimed. After a few minutes of moving she stopped.

"Hum one." Gaara hummed in a deep tone. Naruko thought it was beautiful. She moved near the tree.

"Hum two." Gaara hummed in a light tone. Naruko thought it was soothing. She moved right at the tree.

"Hum three." Gaara hummed in a high tone. Naruko then jumped and touched his foot.

"Got yeah!" She took her hands off her eyes.

They played like this for a while till' they were called in for dinner. The dinner was peaceful and the food was good. Naruko said goodbye to Gaara and the Kazekage while Naruko excused herself to the shower. She got changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth.

She sat on the bed looking at her presents. She picked up the box where Sarutobi said it was Kushina's necklace was in. She slowly opened the box and gasped. It was a crystal blue Uzumaki crest, and a crystal white Namikaze crest merged together. It was beautiful, Naruko slowly took it out of the box, and placed it around her neck. Then, a tear dropped, she realizes that she was crying. She laid on her bed until she fell asleep.


	5. Academy Confessions

**Hello, LuLu here, and I hope you guys have been enjoying my stories!**

 **This is the first of a sequel I'v been typing!**

 **I don't own Naruto, But I do own my OCs**

* * *

 **Chapter 5- Academy Confessions**

* * *

 **Six years later…**

Over the years, she and Gaara trained. When Naruko visited Konoha, a man name Hayate, teaches her Kenjutsu. Kakashi and Anko teach her Ninjutsu. Gai Might, a Taijutsu specialist teaches her Taijutsu. Genma teaches her how to dodge with his senborns. Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin her Fuinjutsu, when he finds her goddaughter survived.

To He told her he was her godfather, but her godmother didn't know that she survived. So he went out to find Tsunade, another one legendary Sannin, who drinks and gambles away her sorrow because she thinks her whole family is dead. Her lover, Dan, and her brother, Nawaki, died in the war. Naruko was already ANBU level at the five, and knows over thousand jutsus.

People in Konoha call her the Chimamire Kage Kitsune (Bloody Shadow Fox); she goes on some ANBU missions with her brother and sister. When She was in Suna, she trained with Gaara and the Kazekage. Over the years, she mastered the Flying Thunder God and the Rasengan, and the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken. She and Gaara are very close, best friends.

Though the two ten year olds have changed. Naruko worn a mesh armor, with a short sleeved dark red shirt; she has a black battle skirt, showing off her developing figure. The kunais on her thighs, and shurikens in pouch. She has her red and black sword, which she named **Kitsune Tsume (Fox Claw)** on her waist. Her blue eyes changes to any color, thanks to her mood. The color of her eyes determines her mood.

This happened because the Kyuubi infusing some of his chakra with her. Her long red hair grew to her knees. She was tall for her age about five feet. Her necklace shine, with her smile, makes it even brighter. Gaara worn a mesh armor with long black pants, his gored filled with sand on his back. Gaara was six foot, usually he put his head on hers because of there length.

Naruko walked into the academy and saw her best friend Gaara. She walked over and sat next him. She smiled at him, but he didn't look at her. His face was emotionless.

"Gaara-Kun what's wrong." He didn't answer.

"Come on Gaara-Kun, were friends you can tell me." Naruko said, worried for her friend.

"We are **not** friends." Gaara denied in a low tone.

"What do you mean 'we are not friends' we have been best friends for six years." Naruko frowned when he didn't look at her.

"Fine be like that! You jerk!" Naruko left and ran home. She ran up to her room and jumped on the bed. Matsui came in, worried for her niece.

"Naru, what happened?" Asked Matsui.

"Nothing, nothing happened." I whispered. Matsui nodded, knowing that I wasn't going to tell.

* * *

 **Later that night…**

Naruko was walking around the village looking for a certain red head. She found him near the Kazekage Tower.

"What do you want?" He said coldly. Naruko started to cry. Her bright violet eyes were filled with tears, she was sad that he didn't consider her his best friend anymore, but was mad at him for not having a reason.

"What do I want?! I want my best friend back! You said it yourself, that I was your best friend! I feel like a hollow shell, nothing without you. I don't know what I did wrong! Please tell me Gaara-Kun! Why don't you want to be my friend anymore! Please Gaara-Kun; I need my best friend back! **I love you**! Tell me what did I do so wrong that you won't even talk to me." She saw Gaara's body stiffen. He looked at her wide-eyed.

" You love me…That's impossible…I'm a monster…Who kills-"

 **Slap!**

Naruko left a red spot on his cheek, she slapped him so hard, and her handprint was noticeable. When she hit him it echo throughout the village. Gaara stared at her stunned.

"You Idiot! You are not a monster like they say! They don't know you like I do! They only judge you by what is sealed inside you. **I love you**! I have a monster sealed in me too, yeah know! Doesn't mean your one too!" Naruko yelled. Gaara looked away. Naruko lifted both of her hands and gabbed the side of Gaara's face to look into her eyes. Tears came down freely.

"Why don't you see it?! Whenever I'm with you, I am so happy. I get nervous when were close, and I can't feel but happy and giddy when you hug me! I don't know what happened-" She was cut off by Gaara hugging her. She was so surprised she stopped and hugged him back.

"I'm so sorry. It's just… Yashamaru…" Gaara stopped with tears in his eyes. Naruko took her hands back her mouth was opened, she put her hands over her mouth shocked.

"He tried to kill you, didn't he?" She asked with tears in her eyes, threatening to fall. Gaara nodded his head. Naruko felt guilty, she could have prevented this, to stop Gaara from having pain. She fell to the ground, on her knees and sobbed. Gaara immediately went down to see what was happening.

"What happened?" He asked shaking her shoulders. She shook her head; Gaara pulled her into a hug. Naruko cried into his chest. She was starting to have a panic attack. Gaara looked at her wide-eyed. He put his hand under her chin, and looked at her eyes, with concern.

" **Breath** Naru-Chan, breath, I got you." He whispered. He bent down and kissed her forehead. Naruko started to calm down.

"What happened?"

"I-I-I could have stopped this. I-I-I c-c-could have s-s-saved you f-from this p-pain."

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked in a soothing, but shocked tone.

"I-I had a vision, six years ago. You were s-sitting on the K-Kazekage Tower. T-then an ANBU was behind you. H-h-he pulled out some senborn and tried to kill you. Your sand protected you, and y-you killed him. I-I could have prevented this! I could have changed the vision, to help you! This is why I hate my blue eyes! They always cause people to die! I am so sorry Gaara-Kun." Naruko wailed in his chest. Gaara held her close; he put his forehead on hers. He wiped all of her tears with his thumb.

"It's okay. I love you, you didn't know when it will happened." Gaara whispered in her ear. Naruko couldn't breath, did she hear him right, and did he really love her? Gaara then leaned foreword and kissed her. Naruko was surprised, but kissed him back. They smiled in the kiss. They parted, breathing hard. Their foreheads connected.

"I love you too." She whispered, her eyes changed to blue. She then, hugged him tight. Gaara hold her close to him, he didn't want her to go like Yashamaru. But this was different. He smiled, while she snuggled up to him. Soon she fell asleep, her head on his chest. Gaara bent down and kissed her red hair. He put slid his fingers through her soft red hair. Gaara looked up at the sky.

"Please don't take her away from me. I already lost too much, and everyone is either afraid, or hate me. Please don't take her away from me Kami. I won't be able to survive this world without her." Gaara prayed.

* * *

 **Back in Heaven… Again-**

 _"How dare he touch my daughter?! I swear to Kami I will go down there and pound that kid!_ _ **My**_ _little girl! Who does he think he is?!" A furious Minato yelled. Kushina bonked his head with her fist…Hard…_

 _"Don't ruin the moment Mina-Kun! Did you hear what he just said! You idiot! He is going to protect our daughter from harm. Not just that, he probably kill any guy that come near her, or look at her!" Squealed in delight. While her husband was rubbing his aching head._

 _"Troublesome women. Especially one with temper, or has Uzumaki blood running through there veins. Knowing their short-tempered women." Mumbled Minato. Kushina looked at him, with a sick smile that brought chills, down the young Hokage's spine._

 _"What did you say Mina-Kun?" Kushina asked innocently in an all-too-sweet tone. . Minato started to sweat, in desperation of trying to cover what he just said. He immediately put his hands up in defense._

 _"Nothing I swear my sweet dear, Ku-Chan. I just said you were one beautiful." Minato said, hoping his wife bought it. Kushina cracked her knuckles, while Minato gulped. He started to run, lightning speed._

 _" **Come back here Minato Namikaze, you can't run forever!** " Yelled Kushina while chasing her husband at lightning speed. _

**Back to World-**

* * *

Gaara kissed Naruko's head. He soon fell asleep, with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **Awe how sweet, but something not pretty is going to happen in the future. What will happen during the Chunin Exams!? 0_o**


	6. Genin Teams!

**Hello, it's me, and I hope you have been enjoying my stories!**

 **This is one of my sequel I have been typing.**

 **I don't own Naruto, I do own my OCs!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6- Genin Teams**

Today was the last day of the academy. Every since the confession, Gaara and Naruko got closer, seeing themselves as boyfriend and girlfriend. Everyone knew about Gaara being a jinchuriki, but when the Kazekage announced it, everyone was shocked. How can a sweet girl be a jinchuriki? Was always on the villager's minds. But it does make sense, two jinchurikis getting together. Though what confused them was a nice and caring girl, with a cold and emotionless one. Yes, people think Gaara, is cold and a killer because his uncle tried to kill him. That's how he acts like, but really he is nice and loving. There relationship was Suna's top gossip.

 **A/N- I just had to add that. I just couldn't resist ^-^**

* * *

They walked to the academy hand in hand. Some of Gaara's sand held them tighter together. Ever since they knew about Naruko, her being a jinchuriki, some idiot of people, try to kill her. Most of the village likes her, though; many lost there loved ones because of jinchurikis. They entered the classroom, waiting for their teams to be called. Naruko and Gaara sat down, Naruko turned to Gaara. Yes, they do call, the two jinchuriki, prodigies.

"Gaara-Kun, what if we don't get on the same team?" Naruko thought in worry.

"Then I'll make them."

"You can't just make them."

"Yes I can. I can the Kazekage's son after all. Not to mention that they are terrified of me. They probably think I that will let Shukaku out. Through what I heard, I am a psycho killer."

"Oh yeah. Why do you act so different in public?"

"That's because that's how I am suppose to act. I mean my Uncle tried to kill me. I am suppose to be a psycho, you're the only one that keeps me from killing everyone." Naruko pouted cutely.

"They don't even know you." Gaara sighed, knowing what she was going to say.

"Well, my Naru-Hime, they only judge us because of our demons."

"True." Then, their teacher came out holding a piece of paper.

"Okay, here is team one-" He went on, and on until he called. Everyone but two students, were nervous, with there team.

 **A/N- Guess who the two students were. _**

"Team Ten, Hikaru Inu, Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze, Gaara no' Sabaku. Your sensei is Baki." The teacher said. A sigh of relief went across the students of that room.

 **A/N- Hikaru is indeed, a male… He wore a blue shirt, with white pants. He has a fire chakra, is okay in taijutsu and, terrible at genjutsu, and a little above average with ninjutsu.**

Naruko squeezed Gaara's hand under the table and smiled. Her necklace shined with her, making her glow. Gaara was as emotionless as ever, but squeezed Naruko's hand back. Hikaru paled, he was with the two jinchuriki, and it was a death wish. He was happy Naruko was on his team though. She was a beautiful and nice girl, even though a jinchuriki. Though, her boyfriend was a psycho. He just hoped he lived to see the day of tomorrow. Baki walked into the room, he had a scar across his face, wearing a normal jonin out fit.

"Meet me at the roof in a hour. Go and have some lunch while you're at it." Baki said before using Shunshin no Jutsu, leaving a puff of smoke.

Naruko stood up and let go of Gaara's hand, walking over to Hikaru. Hikaru started to sweat he hasn't really been near beautiful girls before.

"Hey! I'm Naruko Namikaze Uzumaki, nice to meet you. So were a team now Ttebayo."

"Hello, Uzumaki-Hime. I'm Hikaru Inu, nice to meet you too." Hikaru said nervously staring at Gaara, who stood protectively behind Naruko with his arms folded.

"So it seems. Just don't be useless." Gaara replied.

"Panda-Kun!" Naruko scolded, glaring at Gaara. Hikaru's eyes widen at the pet name, Gaara let her call him that?!

"Sorry, he actually isn't this mean, you'll see." Naruko continued.

Hikaru was now confused. Not actually this mean? This is nice for him! Right?

"Ano, why don't we go out for lunch, our first time as a team together. There is a ramen shop near." Naruko suggested.

"Um, sure." Hikaru said.

"Hn." Gaara grunted.

Naruko got an anime tick mark on her forehead. She had enough of this Emo Gaara; it really started to get on her nerves. Hikaru saw Naruko's eyes turn red. Hikaru unconsciously took a step back. Naruko clenched her fist and punched Gaara's head, knocking him to the ground.

"Knock it off you idiot! We're a team now! Start treating Hikaru right, ttebayo!" The red eyed, red head commanded.

Gaara groaned and held his aching head. He stood up before wincing, when he touched it.

"Fine, just don't beat me up anymore." Gaara retorted, big mistake. Naruko's beautiful long red hair started to gravitate into nine parts, looking like Kushina when she was younger, with her red eyes turning darker shade of red. Hikaru turned to Gaara seeing him pale. Gaara had done something stupid. Every boyfriend knows never to provoke your girlfriend too much, or there will be consequences. Minato especially knows that, from **_personal_ ** experience.

" **Oh don't tell me what to do**!" Naruko declared in her demonic voice. Gaara and Hikaru stepped back when they saw her fist rise.

"Fine, fine, I'll be nice! Just please don't hit me!" Gaara begged not wanting a terrible concussion. Naruko's hair gravitated down, with her eyes turning bright blue, with a big smile across her face. She grabbed their wrists and started pulling them towards the Ramen Shop.


	7. Introducing Kyuubi no' Yoko

**Hello, This is Siatuvai1002, and I hope you like the stories.**

 **I don't own Naruto, but my Ocs characters**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Introducing the Kyuubi no' Yoko**

"Come on then, let's go!" Gaara and Hikaru were confused and amazed by her sudden change of emotion. She pulled them to the stand and started to eat. Naruko was eating her second bowl.

"Yum, love the ramen. Thanks old man." Naruko said.

"You should be more respectful to your elders." The man replied with a laugh.

"Sorry, I meant it out of respect." Naruko said rubbing the back of her head, her eyes turned yellow, indicating she was lying. Gaara rolled his eyes.

"You're a horrible actor." Gaara whispered into her ear. Naruko head whipped and turned to him. Her hair, sadly, whipped in Hikaru's face. Earning a giggle from Naruko.

"Sorry Hikaru." She turned back to Gaara.

"Good enough to fool yeah Panda-Kun."

"What?!" Gaara said as his face paled, with a panicked expression that hit his face. A smug look came onto her face.

"Oh nothing! Forget I said anything!"

"Naruko Namikaze Uzumaki you tell me what have you lied about this moment." Gaara said with a playful stern look.

"Oh I'm sorry. If I was such a bad actor, then you know if I am lying."

"I know your lying because your eyes are yellow." Gaara said with a smirk, and Naruko mumbled about something that involved 'beatings' and 'revenge'. Naruko chucked her chopsticks at Gaara's head, but his sand stopped it.

"Ugh. I hate that sand of yours! It will never let me have a good shot!"

"God forbid, you throwing things at me." Gaara snickered.

"Great now I feel like I'm the stupid one. Whatever, I will drown my sorrows in ramen." Naruko exclaimed as she finished her fifth ramen bowl. Gaara snorted at his girlfriend's humor. Naruko's eyes turned green, for playful.

"You sound like a alcoholic. Really, 'drown my sorrows'?"

"Your right." She sighed.

"I am a **ramenolic**!" She declared, loud and proud. Hikaru and Gaara's anime sweat dropped.

"That's not even a word." Gaara accused, pointing a figure at his girlfriend.

"Is too. You know what? If you're going to be so judgmental, my true love ramen and I will just go somewhere else." Naruko pouted.

"I believe you'll find ramen is a much worse companion than me." Naruko snorted.

"Yeah, when pigs fly." Gaara scowled as Naruko put the chopsticks down and pecked his lips.

"Love you." She tapped his nose, making his face blush a pink. Gaara sighed in defeat.

"Love you too." She laughed and put some money down. Hikaru and Gaara put their money down, and jumped off the stool. Naruko's changed to bright blue, meaning she is happy. Gaara smiled until he saw Naruko's eye widen, and her eyes turn dark red, mixed with black.

* * *

 _Images of dead Gaara flashed through her head, it was Naruko in her fox-like chakra cloak, standing over Gaara's dead body. Covered in his blood. She started hearing whispers. Naruko screamed and fell on the ground clutching her ears. Blood start coming down her black eyes; the blood was a form of tears._

 **"You killed him."**

 **"Monster."**

 **"Murder."**

 _Naruko looked down at her hands, there was blood on them. She heard the voice chant._

 **"Look what you did."**

 **"This is your fault."**

* * *

 **Outside Naruko's mindscape-**

Gaara and Hikaru ran to Naruko. She covered her eyes, and kept screaming. She kept shaking her head.

"No, I didn't kill him! Stop it! Get out! Get Out!" Naruko kept screaming, blood kept running down her eyes.

* * *

 **Back into Naruko's mindscape-**

 **"This is the real you."**

 **"You killed him, in cold blood."**

 _Naruko fell into her hands and knees and started sobbing on Gaara's bloodied chest. The Kyuubi, showed himself in her human form._

* * *

 **Outside Naruko's mindscape-**

Naruko pulled out Kitsune Tsume and stabbed it through her stomach before Gaara could stop her. Naruko's eyes turned black with a red demonic star in each eye she started to gain sight and looked around. She was trying to catch her breath. Gaara and Hikaru gasped, tears came down Gaara's eyes. Gaara slowly walked up to Naruko.

"What?" Naruko acting like nothing happened. She felt something warm on her face; she touched it and found blood. She looked at Gaara who pointed at her stomach. Naruko looked down wide-eyed, her was right through her stomach. She looked up at her boyfriend; she saw tears come down freely on his face.

He walked towards her, until her stopped right in front of her. He grabbed the end of the handle. He looked up for approval. She nodded, and smiled trying to reassures him. He nodded and ripped it out as fast as he could out of her stomach. The sword was a deeper shad of red from her own blood. Naruko gasped, she was quickly healed, it took her about thirty minutes.

When she was completely healed, she looked at Gaara, touching his face. She needed to know if her was real. She touched his cheeks, then his lips. Tears came down her face as she hugged him tight and sobbed. She thought she lost her precious person, her best friend, boyfriend, and lover. Gaara held onto her tight. He lifts her bridal style and began running to the Academy roofs, with Hikaru who was right bye his side. Gaara was covered in her blood, Baki gasped when he saw Naruko and Gaara. Naruko quickly told her story about the Kyuubi. He nodded, knowing that the Kyuubi was a terrible demon. After a couple of D and C ranked missions ended. **They entered the Chunin Exams.**


	8. Chunin Exams

Chapter 8- Chunin Exams

They were at the front gate of Konoha to see Sarutobi, Kakashi, Anko, and Asuma. Kakashi and Anko resigned from the ANBU and were jonins. Naruko ran to her family while Gaara, Hikaru, and Baki stayed behind.

"Nee-San, Nii-San, Jiji, Uncle Smokey!" Naruko yelled for her family. They turned around seeing a girl, with long red hair that reached up to her knees; she was five and half feet tall. She was wearing a black battle kimono that hugged her figure tight. Her smile shinned, as did her necklace and bright blue eyes. The girl was too far to recognize. Until, Naruko was at the front gate in a flash. Everyone heard a sound of thunder as she used, yes, her father's bloodline.

"Hime!" Asuma yelled. He was the first one to recognize her. Asuma picked her up and twirled her in the air. Naruko hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Imoto?!" Anko and Kakashi stunned. The ten year old was about as tall as Anko.

"Nee-San, Nii-San!" Naruko yelled and hugged her siblings. They hugged her back. They pulled back and looked at her.

"Look at you Naru, you almost as tall as me and you are only ten!" Anko exclaimed.

"Looking good Naru. So, how was training?" Kakashi asked somewhat curious.

"Well, I know over a thousand jutsus. I advanced my bloodline to the first one to advance the Shinu no' Mei (Death of Eyes) is something bad happened. The second these eyes determine ones destiny, they live or die when these eyes advance. Kami-Sama chooses weather the user is worthy of advancing the eyes. The ability is you can see farther into the future. Also your sensed have advance throughout time. I apparently am worthy for the eyes. I have mastered the Flying Thunder God and the Rasengan, and the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, and other jutsus. I have am an expert with Fuinjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu. I can't do any genjutsu because of the Kyuubi-Teme. Kyuubi-Teme infused his chakra with mine, so it is easier to use his power, but when the chakra was fused, my eyes started changing color. Soon, Gaara figured out with each color matches my mood. I have been about Kage level ever since I was seven." Naruko finished, everyone stared at her wide-eyed, how can someone so young, yet be one of the strongest shinobi in the nations. She turned to Sarutobi and gave him a hug. Gaara was about as tall as Kakashi.

"I missed you Jiji." Naruko whispered. Sarutobi put his arms around the girl holding her tight.

"I missed you, Naruko." Sarutobi let go of the girl. Naruko's team caught up with her and saw her at the front gate. Naruko and Gaara held hands.

"What are you guys boyfriend and girlfriend?" Anko asked.

"Yep!" They answer at the same time.

"For how long?" Anko asked curious to know her sister's relationship.

"One year." Naruko replied squeezing Gaara's hand, which squeezed back. Hikaru was a boy who liked messing around.

"Come on, Hikaru do you want to explore with me?" Naruko asked looked at him.

"Sure."

"Okay, bye Gaara-Kun." Naruko turned and pecked his lips and walked with Hikaru leaving her and her Gaara behind. Gaara sighed knowing she was going to do this.

She and Hikaru were walking, until a boy slammed into her. He was about to leave until Naruko picked him up by the shirt.

"Hey put me down! You can't treat me like this! I'm the third Hokage's grandson."

"Yeah well I don't care. Ever heard of Chimamire Kage Kitsune?" With a sadistic smile on her face. Her eyes changed from blue to red.

"Yeah it's a girl with long red hair. She went on S-ranked missions and hardly ever got hurt! She is tall and knows over a thousand jutsus, she has a long red sword called Kitsune Tsume and-" The child stared at her wide eyed. He began shaking, trembling. Naruko almost felt bad…Almost…

"Your Chimamire Kage Kitsune?" The kid said with a whisper, Naruko nodded.

"Tell everyone that Chimamire Kage Kitsune is back, and she's not happy." Naruko whispered in his ear. Naruko put the boy down and hugged him, surprising everyone. She kissed his forehead that made him blush before she left with Hikaru. They met up and saw Gaara. She used her Flying Thunder God and appeared next to him, holding his hand.

They were in a classroom full of idiots. Naruko couldn't help but sigh; all the twelve rookies are brining attention to themselves. Gaara and Naruto were sitting next to each other. A boy who had duck-butt hair walked in her way.

"What's yeah name?" He asked, looking at Naruko with an attractive smile.

"You know, it's more polite to give you name first before you ask me." Naruko replied.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Naruko Namikaze Uzumaki."

"Gaara no' Sabaku." They answered. Sasuke moved and sat in a seat near them. The protector, named Ibiki, walked into the room.

"Maggots sit down and be quiet!" The man with scars looked around to find Chimamire Kage Kitsune. Ibiki shivered, knowing her methods of getting information are much more gruesome then his.

"Hello Ibiki-San, long time know see." Naruko greeted with a sadistic smile.

"Chimamire Kage Kitsune, the old ANBU and Minato-Sama's daughter." Everyone gasped. The Chimamire Kage Kitsune was in the Bingo books at the age of five. The child killed over thousands and came back from S-Ranked missions, with no injury. Many shivered when they looked at the girl.

"Now come on, is that how you greet me after so long." Naruko said with a smile, everyone started to sweat when they looked at her eyes. Ibiki looked into her eyes until he saw it change to violet. He gasped, and started the exam.

"Well, back to the examine. Pay attention because I'm only going explain this one!" Ibiki yelled. As he explained about the exam, while passed out the paper. Naruko knew what was going on anyway. This you were supposed to cheat. The paper was for nothing. She wrote 'Kage Kitsune Here' on the paper and fell asleep. She woke up to hear Ibiki call out about the tenth question.

 **A/N- Kage Kitsune, Shadow Fox**

"Put your pencils down! It's time for the tenth question. Now I warn you it's not normal problem. If you don't feel confident enough you may leave the room." Ibiki said with grin.

"What? Why would we do that?"

"Maggot, I make the rules. I choose what happens in my exams, and unfortunately for you, you got me in your first you." Ibiki his grin turned sadistic making everyone but two people uncomfortable. A munch of people left, leaving the Sounds, Suna, and Konoha teams.

 **A/N- Naruko and Gaara, of course.**

"Alright no one else? Okay, you all pass!"

"What?!" A girl with pink hair yelled.

"What was that all about?!" Yelled another. Naruko sighed and put her feet on the table.

"The point of the exam was to see if you could gather any information. As a chunin your information is not given to you. Not just that, you will spy undetected by people around you." Naruko said with her eyes closed.

"Correct Chimamire Kage Kitsune." I opened my eyes revealing my fox's eyes. Everyone shivered but Gaara, he thought it was just too cute. That's when a purple haired ninja crashed through the window.

"Alright maggots, the second exam starts. So stop your celebrating and come on!" Anko yelled.

"Nee-San!" Naruko used her Flying Thunder God and was in Anko's arms. Everyone stared wide-eyed at each other. They didn't even see her move.

"Imoto!" Naruko ran into her arms while Anko put her in a headlock.

"Hey let me out, Nee-San, I will do it." Naruko threaten. Anko still held in the headlock. Naruko put her wind chakra in her index finger and touched her nose. Anko fell on her bottom.

"I am going to kill you Imoto!" Anko yelled. Naruko ran right behind Gaara. Gaara just stood there amused by the situation. While everyone's sweat dropped.

' _What the hell?' Everyone was thinking._

"Whatever, I'll kill you later. Okay follow me to training ground forty-four!" Anko instructed. Gaara, put Naruko on his back and they started to walk.


	9. A New Problem, of a New Beginning

**Hey, This is the last chapter. Remember there is a second story coming on the way!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9- A New Problem, of a New Beginning.**

Naruko, Gaara, and Hikaru went out in the forest with their Heaven scroll.

"Gaara-Kun, where do we go now?" Naruko asked.

"Hn. We should use your super senses to scene some chakra if near by." Gaara suggested.

"That's a great idea Gaara-Kun." She said then stopped suddenly. Her eyes turned black as night.

* * *

 ** _Scene-_**

 _Naruko was in the battlefield, battling Sasuke. He had black markings all over his face, with wings._

 _"Come with me. I need your power, to kill Itachi." Sasuke tried and aimed the kill._

 _"Go…To…Hell…" Naruko coughed us some blood._

 _"Fine, I will just kill you and take your eyes." Sasuke said. He put some of his lightning chakra into his hand, a thunderous lightning sound._

 _"Chidori!" He was coming at Naruko, aiming at her heart. Naruko got up and made a thunderous noise. She used her Flying Thunder God, and he missed. Naruko was on the ground wounded; she was about to die and knew it. He was about to strike her again; she closed her eyes, waiting for her death. Nothing came; she opened her eyes, and starred. Her boyfriend struck the sand spear through 'Sasuke's' chest. 'Sasuke' puffed in a spot of smoke. Gaara stood in horror, as a Chidori was right through her chest. Her eyes went wide as she stood there. Gaara had a small sad smile on his face as Sasuke pulled back his hand. There was a gaping hole in the middle of his chest. Naruko got up and slowly walked to her husband. She fell to the ground with his head on her chest, holding him tight. They were going to start a family, be happy. Let their children have a childhood they couldn't have. She held Gaara close as he trying to say something to her._

 _"I-I-I'm s-sorry, I-I-I love y-you." Gaara croaked as tears came down._

 _"I love you too."_

 _"I-I-I w-wanted m-more t-time with y-you. T-to start a f-family." Gaara lifted his bloodied hand and touched her cheek._

 _" Me too." Naruko's bloodied tears fell on his face._

 _"I d-don't w-want to…l-leave y-y-you… **a-alone**." Horror crossed Naruko's face as well as Gaara's. Gaara will never forget that face in the after life, because it meant she would be joining him too. Darkness took over Gaara as his hand fell from her cheek. Naruko put her ear on his chest, and roared in rage. Her best friend, lover, the man that saved her from loneliness and hatred, died in her arms. It was too much to bare. She looked up at Sasuke with white eyes. She floated up towards the sky, with a white beam coming down._

 ** _Scene End_** ** _-_**

* * *

Gaara looked at his girlfriend face. Naruko's face was pale; she was crying tears of blood. Naruko was trembling from head to toe. She closed her eyes, and fell limped. Gaara's sand caught the girl. Hikaru was looking at Naruko with worry. Over the year, the team has become good friends. Gaara started to panic and jumped on his sand, while gesturing Hikaru to do the same. They had just killed a team, and had the Hell scroll. They flew on the sand; to the main tower with Gaara holding Naruko on his lap. Tears came down and fell onto her face.

"Don't go." He whispered holding her tight. He felt her heart beat slowing down.

* * *

 **The End….For Now**

Hello! I hope you guys liked my short story! Yes, there will be a sequel coming out! What will happen to Naruko? Will the story completely change? Will Naruko survive? What happening to Naruko's eyes? Is there another reason she hates her blue yes? Does she have another bloodline? Well, you have to wait and see in the next book,

 **Changing of the Past.**

-Siatuvai1002


End file.
